1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly to an adjusting device for a nail gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional nail gun has a magazine having a shaft and a disc feeder. The disc feeder is mounted on the shaft with a positioning protrusion and a positioning groove. The disc feeder can move between two stages to allow the magazine to be loaded with different lengths of nails.
However, when adjusting between the stages of the disc feeder, the disc feeder must be rotated, adjusted, then rotated again. Accordingly, adjusting the nail gun disc is laborious and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjusting device for a nail gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.